User blog:TheTwistedMangle/Catastrophic Chaos - S1EP2: Operation Imp(atient)
'Previous Episode: 'Road Trip!...Or Maybe Not 'Next Episode: '''Stalker Stamina (not made yet) Nickel: You mean we should plan a birthday party for him? I'm not helping or attending the party. Basketball: You should want to. He's your teammate afterall. Daisy: This team meeting is how to set up the party. I have assigned roles for each of you. (Each character mentioned except for Dice is shown on screen.) Daisy: Latte and Basketball, buy party supplies. Dice's favorite color is blue, so get blue. He also hates party favors because he has no arms to hold them. Here's a list. *hands the list to Latte and Basketball* Daisy: Cup and Cherry, figure out what Dice wants and buy him the presents. Nickel, keep everything a secret and make up excuses if he gets suspicious. Since you're great at sarcasm, you should be good at lying too. Dice: *walks out of the shower* Did someone mention my name? Nickel: Nope. In fact, you still look a extremely dirty, so take another shower. Maybe even four. *shoves Dice into the bathroom and uses a chair to barricade the door* Daisy: *whispering softly* Puffball and I will buy the food. Everyone got it? (Everyone whispers in agreement.) (Cut to Basketball and Latte at a party supply store.) Latte: *holding the list* Let's see...We need balloons, confetti, and a banner, and wrapping paper, preferably blue. (They walk over to the balloon aisle. There is a sold out sign.) Basketball: Let's try the other aisles. (They walk over to the confetti aisle. There is also a sold out sign.) Latte: No confetti either? Basketball: Now that I think about it, this store looks kind of empty. (They look around and sold out signs appear in each aisle.) Basketball: Why would they open a store if everything is sold out? Latte: Ignore that. The next party supply store is two towns away... (Cut to Cherry and Cup in a gift store.) Cherry: Any idea what he wants? Cup: Definitely something that doesn't require arms. Other than that, no. None of us know him too well. Cherry: Then why don't we get help from who does know him well? Cup: Clever thinking. His best friend is Disc and one of his other friends is Gamepad. Cherry: Come on, Cup. Let's go to the Talented Tacks' cabin. (Cut to them at the Talented Tacks' cabin. Cup knocks on the door and Tack opens it.) Tack: What are you doing here? Cherry: Where's Disc and Gamepad? Tack: You are not talking to my teammates anytime soon. Especially with her, *glares at Cup* your team could be plotting something. Goodbye. *slams the door on them* (Cut to Daisy and Puffball in the Dynamic Daisies kitchen.) Daisy: Puffball, find a cupcake recipe and let's get started. Puffball: Why cupcakes? Daisy: He thinks that baking a huge cake and only eating half of it is a waste of time. Puffball: Okay. *flips through a recipe book with her tongue* (A liquid rainbow substance gets all over the pages.) Puffball: ...Daisy? Daisy: Yeah? Puffball: I might have accidentally put my saliva on the pages because you know...I have no limbs, so I had to use my tongue. Daisy: O-Oh...That's okay. Let's try to do this without a recipe book. All we need is eggs, flour, cake batter, frosting, and a muffin tray. (Daisy gets said ingredients.) Puffball: Do you know how to make cupcakes? Daisy: Nope, but I'm gonna try anyway. (Cut to Dice finally breaking out of the bathroom.) Dice: NICKEL, I SWEAR- (Zoom out to reveal nobody but Nickel is in the living room.) Dice: Where did everybody go? Nickel: Daisy and Puffball are making food for dinner. Basketball and Latte in their room, but don't bother because the walls are soundproof and the door's locked. Cherry and Cup are hanging out elsewhere. Dice: Were you guys talking about me? Nickel: No. We were considering to play Monopoly when you came out of the shower, but realized we didn't have a dice. Dice: Alright, but you made me waste at least ten minutes of my day by locking me in the bathroom! Nickel: That's because you waste time, Timewaster. Dice: *sighs in frustration* Anyway, I'm going to my room. (On the way to his room, Dice sees the door to Daisy, Puffball, Latte and Basketball's bedroom open. He enters and nobody is there.) Dice: Not only he is sarcastic, but a liar too. Note to self: never trust Nickel again. (Cut to Daisy attempting to make cupcakes in a messy kitchen.) Puffball: Why can't we go to the store? Daisy: We don't want Dice to get suspicious because half of our team is gone already. Have us leave and make that three thirds of it. (Enter Dice.) Dice: Aha! So you ''are talking about me! Spill the beans! Daisy: O-Oh, hey Dice! Dice: Cut the attitude. Where's the other half of our team? Puffball: Didn't Nickel tell you? Dice: He said that Basketball and Latte are in their room, but they're not! And now that I think about it, Cherry and Cup wouldn't run off and willingly ''spend time with each other. Puffball: Basketball and Latte left a couple minutes ago--you just missed them. They're running errands. And about Cherry and Cup, they...well... Daisy: I told Cup to take Cherry to the doctor's and have himself all fixed up. Because you know, animals almost ate him and he might have ticks too. Dice: Better not be lying to me... *looks around* Hey, what the game board happened here? Daisy: I tried making cupcakes for dinner tonight to make up for Nickel locking you in the bathroom, but I don't think that worked out too good. Dice: Well...Okay. Thanks for the effort anyway. (Daisy's phone rings. She picks it up and the screen says "INCOMING CALL FROM LATTE". She accepts the call.) Latte: Change of plans. This town's party store is sold out with everything, so we have to walk two towns to next one. We hope this isn't a problem. (Latte hangs up on Daisy.) (Cut to Latte and Basketball walking to the next party supply store, both exhausted.) Basketball: How long until we get to the next town? Latte: *looking on her phone* Three miles. Basketball: And the next store? Latte: Seven. If we had Puffball or Puffbull, that'd help, but since we're going by foot, my phone says it should take an hour and fourthy five minutes if we walk fast enough. Basketball: Well, our only option is to walk or have a sibling carry us. Latte: Puffball is busy with Daisy making the food. If we walk, it might take a while. And if we try to get Puffbull, it would be hard because Tack doesn't trust our team because we won the first challenge. Basketball: So we go on foot. I know it's tiring, but it's worth it if Dice will be happy on his birthday. Latte: *smiles* Of course it will be. (Cut to mid-evening. Daisy, Puffball, Nickel, and Dice are eating dinner in a now-cleaned kitchen.) Dice: Do you guys know when the other half of our team will be back? Nickel: Latte said the grocery store is sold out and the next one is two towns away. And Cherry is having some sort of surgery to repair his body. Dice: Two towns away? Nickel: Two towns away. Dice: That's odd. Puffball: But life itself is odd, isn't it? Dice: You have a point there. So wait, if Cherry will be sleeping overnight to recover, then shouldn't Cup be back soon? Puffball: He wanted some company and the hospital made an exception. Dice: He likes being alone, though. Puffball: Surgery is a scary thing. Wouldn't you feel afraid if you were alone? (Cherry and Cup walk through the door.) Cherry: *to Cup* Well, our plan failed. Guess we'll have to find another way to- *stops speaking upon seeing Dice* Dice: What plan? Cherry: Oh, hey Dice. Dice: Don't "Oh, hey Dice" me. I thought Cup took you to have surgery to fix his body? Is this yet another deceiving lie of yours?! Cup: 'Another deceiving lie'? What are you- Nickel: Sorry. Cup texted us she got an email just now that the hospital is full, so he'll have the surgery later. Dice: Excuse me? Do you expect to believe that?! Where's the email then, huh? Nickel: Hang on, let me get it. *goes on Cup's laptop and finds an outdated email from several years ago* Here. Dice: 'Dear patient, we are sorry to inform you that the hospital is full. Please come back later. Sincerely, the hospital.' Seems believable. *walks away* Nickel: You guys need to be more consistent with your lies. I mean, for example, have Cup actually take Cherry to the hospital tomorrow. Cup: Thank goodness I still have the email when I was supposed to get surgery. I got ran over by a car when I was five. Nickel: I always knew it would be useful someday and it was nine years later. (Cut to Tack slamming the front door of Talented Tacks' cabin.) Tack: *mumbling* My stupid cousin and his friend...They think I'll fall for their trap. E.D.: Tack, it was a competition...I mean, I'm sure they didn't mean harm. You trust your cousin, right? Tack: Well...not really. E.D.: Why not? Tack: I don't know why. I didn't expect to see him here. E.D.: Okay. How about the other team leader? Tack: Yeah, I trust Daisy. We're not related by blood, but she's my sister after all. E.D.: Assuming you knew Cherry ever since you were young, what's wrong with trusting him? Tack: Well, let's see: he's a loudmouth, selfish, and competitive. E.D.: If I made sure that they won't pull any tricks, would you help them then? Tack: ...I'll think about it. (Back to the Dynamic Daisies in the kitchen.) Nickel: You know, I wonder why I'm even helping with this. I hate Dice and he hates me. Daisy: Oh come on, I'm sure you both care about each other. Nickel: *scoffs* Yeah right. I might as well tell him everything we're keeping secret because he doesn't even ''deserve a birthday party. Daisy: Don't say that. Of course he does. (Enter Dice.) Dice: Why do I keep hearing my name? Is Nickel being sarcastic about me again? Cup: Yeah! What else do you think? Nickel is just being himself. Dice: *sits down next to Daisy* What's going on? Did I miss something? '(WIP) ' Category:Blog posts